Blue Roses
by Blu Rose
Summary: [Oneshot, Namiku, slight SoKai] Blue roses mean that anything can happen...


-1**I said I'd write a SoKai fic and now I'm writing a Namiku fic. It's only got a teeny bit of SoKai in there... Anyway, enough of my crying. I hope you'll like this fic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the worlds would've been from ANIME instead of DISNEY MOVIES. But I don't, so it's not.**

**X-X-X**

_**Blu Roses**_

Naminé was a girl who had plenty of fantasies in her life. Whether or not she was a Nobody didn't matter in her dreams, and thus, she had plenty of those.

The worlds she had seen were like dreams come true. One where Halloween was practically everyday. Another where a demon child rule with an iron fist. One filled with ninjas and one under the sea...but the most recent one, the world called "Ivalice," reminded her of fairy tales.

Once things had calmed down there, it gave the group of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé the chance to explore it--just before moving on to the next world.

"Look at this." Riku showed Naminé a bush with blue roses growing from it. The blonde blinked in confusion, so he explained, "Marche said they're blue roses--but that's obvious, right? Anyway, they're supposed to _'calm the soul'_." The silver-haired teen looked aside and saw Sora giving Kairi a blue rose. The redhead put it in her hair and the brunette grinned. He saw her mouth a "thank you" and Sora scratched the back of his head.

"They're beautiful..." Naminé spoke in awe. She had read before that blue roses meant anything could happen--that anything was possible. She suddenly felt Riku's hand on her head. When she looked up, she saw a blue rose in her face.

"For you. As a keepsake, I mean."

"Th-thank you, Riku..." She took the rose from him, their fingers brushing together for _just_ a second. Naminé blushed, but he didn't.

"Oooh! I see you're _finally _starting to get the picture, Riku!" Kairi giggled.

Sora blinked. "Eh? What're talking about, Kai--" He suddenly saw Naminé trying to hide her reddened face and began to grin. "Ohhhh... Riku, you ladies man! You know, if you want to take this moment to...you know, _kiss_, we'd be happy to turn around and tune you guys out."

"IDIOT! You two don't know what you're talking about!" Riku shouted at them as a vein throbbed on his forehead. He was unaware of that the blonde girl standing next to him now had her head lowered and was looking at the ground.

Sora and Kairi had already turned around, not minding their friend. "We're not listening!" The brunette put his hands over his ears and began to hum a tune. Riku threw a rock at his head. "OW!"

"Riku!" His red-haired _"friend"_ shouted at the older teen. "You don't have to be like _that_!"

Sora rubbed the back of his head where a large, red bump was seen. "Besides, haven't you ever heard that anything can happen when blue roses are involved?"

Riku pointed at Kairi--or rather, the rose in her hair. "Is that why _you_ gave one to _her_?"

"Er... N-no! It was just a gift! A memento! I-I didn't mean anything!" Sora began to blush, as did Kairi.

"Yeah... Say whatever you want, lover boy." Riku then noticed that Naminé was silent for a while. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"Um... N-nothing." She quickly spun in her heel and turned her back to him. "Maybe we should go now..." She started to walk away, back towards town.

"Huh? But what about the tournament we were going to be in?" Sora pouted cutely.

"No, she's right, Sora." Kairi said, getting up. She began to dust herself off. "We should get going."

"Or have you forgotten that the faith of the worlds rests on us?" Riku asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, gee, you don't have to _remind_ me..." The brunette muttered as he got up and the teens began to walk quickly to catch up with Naminé.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Naminé_._ Take a few breaths... It'll all be over as soon as you get back on the ship...'_ The blonde girl breathed as she held the blue rose, careful not to drop it or make a single sapphire-colored petal fall. A small smile graced her lips as she held it to her chest.

**xEndx**

**Notes:**

**1) The world where it's Halloween all the time is, of course, Halloween Town. The one under the sea is Atlantica. The one where a demon child rules is the Netherworld, from Disgaea: Hour Darkness by Nippon-Ichi, and the one filled with ninjas is from the manga Naruto, made by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**2) For those who've played Final Fantasy tactics, the Ivalice I'm talking about is the one on Gameboy Advance, not the PS One version.**

**3) The blue rose is a special item in FFT: Advance. It's also where my penname comes from. :P**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: If anything, I think this is like the story I did before ("Somebody's Nobody")--just a side story to a world of a story that may or may not be written in the future. Either way, I kinda like this one, but it wasn't very long when I first wrote it. I just hope you guys enjoy it. Ja ne.**


End file.
